A private network may include a number of nodes such as switches and endpoint devices. Data packets transmitted from one endpoint device and received by another endpoint device may travel through one or more hops (e.g., switches), which may result in a latency. Some applications may be highly latency sensitive and may have to use low-latency switches and endpoint devices and/or traffic engineered networks. For these applications, the operating system on the host machine may be bypassed or even field-programmable gate-arrays (FPGAs) may be employed, instead of typical hosts, as endpoint devices to achieve ultra-low processing latency.